Most fitments are formed of disc-shaped members each having one or more apertures. The fitment is secured to the neck of a bottle to reduce the size of the bottle's opening. Conventional caps are secured to bottles over fitments, typically by threaded connection between the cap and the bottle.
A packaging business usually obtains the bottles, the fitments, and the caps each as separate components. The packaging business first fills the bottle with a product, then secures the fitment to the bottle, and subsequently threads the cap onto the bottle over the fitment.